Merry Christmas, Brother
by LovinAnimeGirl1
Summary: Little America has been working hard, but exactly what for?


"Christmas is coming...Christmas is coming...Christmas is coming..."

A small boy, who physically looked only about eight years of age, paced back and forth in the large, nicely furnished living room. Worried eyes watched as he continued his march.

"America, love, what are you stressing about?"

The child immediately stopped and locked eyes with his older brother. "I-I'm not stressing!"

England cocked an eyebrow. "Of course." He sipped the remainder of his tea and placed it on the counter beside him. He glanced at America who was still quietly fretting to himself. Raising to his feet, England walked over to America and placed a hand on his head. He began to examine the child's blonde locks, nodding to himself every so often.

America furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"If", England began slowly, "you are not stressed...Why do you have grey hair?"

America gasped, pulling back from England's examination. "W-What?" America placed his hands protectively over his hair. "Y-You're joking!"

England let a laugh slip from his serious frown. "Of course, lad. Just a joke." America sighed, letting the death grip on his hair loosen. "But if you keep this up, you may have grey hair soon."

America's eyes widened once more. England gave his brother an amused look.

"If you do not talk to people it will not get any better, poppet."

America bit his lip and unconsciously placed a hand on to his hair. "Okay, I'll tell you!"

England nodded, satisfied with his answer. He sat back down and patted his lap. America obediently placed himself on it. The child continued to remain quiet.

"Any time you are ready, love."

America nodded. Finally he began, "You know how I've been raising money lately?"

"Yes? You have done quite a bit of chores." It was true. A month ago the lad had run up to England claiming he wanted chores, and lots of them. America cleaned his room, he cleaned England's room, he dusted, he swept, he washed dishes, he helped with cooking, he cleaned the yard, and even went shopping in England's place. America also did extra things England had never asked him to comply. Of course, the English man had paid his brother a worthy allowance.

America continued, "Well, I need to find a way to earn more money...Do you have any ideas?"

England looked shocked. "America, you have raised a lot of money. What on earth do you want that costs so much? Besides, since it is Christmas I can just buy it for you."

America shook his head violently. "N-No! I want to buy this myself!"

"But I would love to buy you a present you cherish so much!"

America continued to protest. "I have to do this myself, England!"

England frowned. Truth be told, his heart felt as though it was breaking. America was growing up - too fast for his older brother's liking. He no longer need to completely rely on his elder brother. England decided to give in. "Alright, love. You can continue to do chores around the house and I will pay you double. Will that help you achieve your goal?"

America's bright blue eyes lighted up while flashing his famous smile. "Yes! That will really help!" The child hugged his brother's neck and quickly leapt off, sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

More than a week had passed since England had doubled America's allowance. The boy dashed around the house, completing every task at the same time every day. Though today his behavior was noticeably different. Especially when it came to receiving his money. America seemed to have ants in his pants.

"Yes!", America shrieked while jumping into the air. "I finally did it!"

"Did you earn enough money?" England questioned, guessing that he had already come to the right assumption.

"Uh huh!" America nodded. "Can I go buy it now?"

England looked out the window. "I do not think so. It is getting a bit dark. How about tomorrow?"

"Pleasseeee England? I'll make it back before sun down! Pleaseeee?" America begged. England hated when he pulled out those puppy eyes. The lad would always use them when he wanted his way. And it usually worked.

England sighed. "Okay, I suppose you may." How could he say no to those eyes?

"Thank you, England!" America ran for the door, getting ready to embark on his adventure.

"Hold on just one minute, America."

America turned around, knowing exactly what his brother was about to say.

"You can not go outside into the cold without proper coverage." England warned.

The child sighed. "Alright. I'll go change!" America dashed quickly to his room, returning in only a few short minutes. He was quite the sight. His snow hat was on sideways. His scarf was poorly knotted (the boy had tried to mimic England's style). His new snow boots looked a bit too big for him(England noted this). His gloves were on properly, but they were not a matching pair. And the boy was still struggling to put his jacket on.

England shook his head and grinned at his brother. "You are such a mess, lad."

America blushed at this statement. "Well, uh, I was in a hurry, you know."

"Yes, I can tell." England fixed America's slanted hat before pulling it over the boy's eyes.

"Hey!", America giggled. "I can't see now!"

"That is the point." The English man chuckled.

America pulled the hat out of his eyes and stuck his tounge out.

"Very mature." England joked.

"I know!"

England helped the boy put his left arm into his jacket's sleeve. He looked at America's gloves and decided to let it be, just this once. After fixing the boy's scarf, America was all ready to go.

"Now, be careful America." England cautioned.

"Uhuh! No taking candy from weird ladies, right?" America jested.

"Quite, quite." England rolled his eyes, hiding a slight smile at the the boy's remark.

America opened the door to the colder outdoors. "Alright, see you later!" England stuck up a hand to wave and America did the same before closing the door.

* * *

America peered through the store's window, relieved to see his prize was still there. What he had worked for, for so long. A set of beautiful English tea cups, one that England had eyed for a long time. And now America could finally give them to him. The young nation walked into the store and to the cashier.

"Excuse me, Mr. I would like to buy", America pointed his finger at the tea cups, "that set!"

The man didn't seem interested. "Don't bother with it, kid. It costs way too much for you."

America smirked. "I thought you might say that, but I've actually got the money." He took the money from his pockets and flashed it with a mischievous smile.

The older man looked flabbergasted. "Well then", he coughed. "I'll be right back." The cashier went his way to collect the tea cups with careful hands. America's eyes gleamed as he watched the glasses being removed, getting ready to be delivered to his hands.

_England will be so happy to get this for Christmas!_

The man sat a box on the shelf, the tea cups safely wrapped inside. "I thought I'd never sell these cups. People just couldn't afford them. I never would have dreamed of a little boy buying them. You're quite something, lad."

"Thanks! It wasn't easy, I had to raise a lot of money!"

The man chuckled. "I bet. Can I ask who you are buying it for?"

"My big brother! He loves tea and tea cups. Especially this set, he's been eyeing it for a while."

"I expected this to be for a mother or father. You and your sibling seem to get along a lot better than others."

"Yeah!", America exclaimed. "He's the best brother ever. So he deserves a nice gift!" The child pulled out the money once more from his pocket and gave it to the man. He began to count as America eagerly awaited to take off back home.

The man bit his lip. "I'm sorry, lad. But it seems you are a dollar short."

America's cheerful eyes dimmed. "W-What?"

"If you had just one more dollar, you would have been fine...I'm sorry."

The boy began to tear up, his smile disappearing seconds ago. "B-But! I knew the exact price. I counted all the money...I was so sure I had every single dollar." America began to hold back sniffles, refusing to cry in public. But it was hard. The cashier looked at the boy and back to the awaiting box. Well...It's almost Christmas right?

"Since you're such a hard-working lad, I'll let you have this. Even if you're a dollar short." The man gave a grin - which must have been a rare occurence for him. America looked up, not sure if he should believe what he was hearing.

"R-Really?", America stuttered.

"Sure, sure. I know your brother will love it. Now take the box and hurry home before it becomes dark out." The man's smile brightened.

"T-Thank you!" America picked up the box meticulously. "I'll make sure to return that one dollar to you!"

The man shook his head. "That's alright. I'll be fine with loosing a dollar. Be careful on your way home!"

America nodded and ran out the door, gripping on to his prized possession. There was no way he was going to lose this now. The young nation couldn't wipe his grin off even if he tried.

...

It wasn't sunset yet, but it was becoming close. And that was enough to make England pace the floors. He always worried. He over worried. He had been that way his entire life. And when America came into the picture, that fact only increased. The boy could make him produce enough anxiety for ten people. England took a deep breath and sat down, trying to relax himself.

_Wherever America is I am sure he is fine. He made his way to the town safely, and bought the Christmas gift he was working for. Now he is on his way home, grinning that usual smile. Any moment he will bust through the door, like always, and yell, "England~"_

"England~" Just as he imagined, America burst open the door. "I made it back before sunset, just like I said!"

England began to breathe again, only then realizing he had ever stopped. "I am glad, America. You had me worried."

America giggled. "You're always worried."

"When it comes to you I can't help it." England peered at the boys hands, which were empty. "Where is that prize you have worked so hard for?"

America turned around and picked up the box and placed it inside, closing the door behind him.

"That is a big box, love. What's inside it?"

Christmas was only two days away. But America wanted to know how England felt about his gift now. After all, he had worked for the money for over a month. That, and the nation had little patience. Early Christmas presents are great, right?

"How about you look inside?" America pushed the box towards his brother, gesturing for him to peek.

England commenced to unseal the package. "Since it seems you will not tell me what it is, I will have to take a look." America gazed with keen eyes as his brother finally opened the package. England's eyes grew wide as he stared at the sight before him.

"America..? What is this..?" England picked up the familiar cup, one that he had gazed at with admiration for so long. "You were raising that money to buy a gift...For me?"

America nodded. "Yes! Because a great big brother deserves a great gift!"

England felt a warm sensation rise in his chest, something that often happens when around his younger brother. A feeling he cherished a lot.

"America, thank you."

Said younger brother smiled. He gave England a tight hug. "You're welcome!"

England chuckled. "You make me feel a bit sad about the gifts I got for you."

"Don't worry, England. I'm sure whatever you got for me is just fine! It always is!" America comforted.

"You are the best, poppet."

"I know!" America gave a cheeky grin. "And so are you!"

England smiled softly. "Merry Christmas, America." He tightened the hug on his younger brother.

"Merry Christmas, England."

* * *

Even many, many, years after that Christmas, the tea cups still remained in England's cabinet as a precious, precious gift.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**


End file.
